The present invention relates to a spinning rotor for an open-end spinning device. Such a spinning rotor is known from DE-AS 17 10 003, for instance. The spinning rotor shown therein is equipped with a spinning turbine wall which has a fiber gliding surface on which the fibers brought into the spinning rotor are fed so that the rotational movement of the spinning rotor causes them to glide along the fiber sliding surface into the fiber collection groove of the spinning rotor. The fiber gliding surface of the spinning rotor shown in the DE-AS 17 10 003 is subdivided into different zones which are provided with different frictional coefficients. This is achieved through different angles of inclination of the fiber gliding surface or also through differences in roughness of this surface. As the fibers are fed into the rotor plate they are brought by a feeding device on the fiber gliding surface of the spinning rotor. This point is at a distance of approximately 1-5 mm from the edge of the open side of the spinning rotor in order to avoid overfeeding of the fibers which would then be lost to the spinning process. From the impact point of the fibers they glide over the fiber gliding surface into the fiber collection groove from which they are drawn off again in a known manner to form a yarn.
The known spinning rotors have the disadvantage that deposits form within the rotor plate of the spinning rotor and collect at points which are not fed any fibers. Thus, especially when processing chemical fibers and mixtures thereof, admixtures or deposits (so-called avivage) "collects " collect near the bottom and between the edge of the open side of the rotor plate and the zone in wihch the fed fibers glide on the fiber gliding surface. These deposits may lead to interference with the spinning process. Thus for instance, such deposits may burst away during operation so that they come into the zone of the fiber collection groove and may cause a yarn defect or yarn breakage. Deposits near the edge of the open side of the spinning rotor render piecing of the yarn following a yarn breakage more difficult or prevent it. As a result, a greater expenditure for maintenance is required because the deposits are difficult to remove through automatic cleaning devices of the spinning device or because it may be necessary, for example to remove the deposits by hand.